


The last great idea

by FireGire96



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Clones, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, Enjoy!, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance, What-If, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Rick Sanchez always told himself since he created a machine to produce clones, that he would never make a clone of his wife Diane. Of course, he didn't 'love' her, but he had the up most respect for her. Especially since he was still taking care of their child after all these years of being absent from her life. Because he promised her... So why? Why did he still do it?





	The last great idea

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, FG96 here! And yeah, this was just yet another idea I thought of after looking at last night's episode. I was wondering since Rick can make clones of people freely and has done it once before, how come he's never made a clone of his wife before? Because of this, I decided to make up this little story just to see what would or could happen if he did. I hope you all enjoy this little chapter of mine, and until next time, have a good day!

Rick was no stranger to the sound of utter nothingness as the smell of blood and iron hit his sensitive nose and metal gracefully touched the tip of the hands that's captured many innocent souls. Air quotes on the innocent. His ears were soon able to hear the faint ticking of a motor drag it's life source through a useless machine recently used for him and his daughter's various problems that could possibly ensue later on in the week. Maybe even the day, awaiting to ruin what little time he had with his trusty old flask that was grasped like a throat in his hands.

His eyes began to scan the ceiling as if he was looking at a piece of fine art. Nothing was destroyed or ruined in the wake of such a scenery. Like any other normal house, it was rid of any bullshit Rick could stir up from hopping dimensions. Or from fucking around with his partner in travel and grandson, Morty Smith. Nothing, but just a normal ass ceiling... That, of course, had to had a whole in it. A whole of all things.

A grunt soon escaped from now lips covered in liquor and slightly drunk slobber as the man began to connect with her destructive mind played out before him in his family's garage. A garage, that served as his madness... They had rather something in common. Both him and the destruction he produced with his logic and smart brain. They were both partly mechanic and cold blooded. They were also emotionless, not giving a damn about anyone or anything but themselves as they only were there to fulfill their given purpose like... Robots... They were robots, him and his creations. And they were both robots together... Sadly though, it wasn't always like this.

As he started to let his hands reach his eyes in frustration, Rick knew that things wasn't always like this. He used to have a heart. He used to 'have' a daughter. A true family. Not whatever this bullshit was. Just with that single thought replaying in his head, the multiple screw ups he was able to create in those past fourteen years of absence, and being in a never ending war with his fellow friends. His true friends... He found himself going into a state of rampage with a ear piercing scream that echoed through the cold steel around, which was soon met with it's demise by their creator's bare hands.

Now only the voices of agony escaping the non living material and it's friend, clear glass, was all Rick could hear entering in and out of his ear drums. The feeling of blood dripping from her hand made by real flesh sure didn't seem to phase him, especially after the left over scars he gained in his last journey. The cries that escaped his mouth without the accompaniment of tears rushing down his face served as back up music to his ears as he tried so hard to lose his voice. The same voice that would come up with perfect one liners, jokes, and advice that only seemed to help him in certain cases.

As he watched the death of his pride and joys, he began to remember what exactly gave him true happiness in his life. The real reason why he was able to create such things for a living to begin with. The reason why his daughter and his life as a father had a purpose. The person who was smart and dumb enough to tie a knot with him...

His wife... His wife, Diane.

He remembered the woman's presence as if it was yesterday. He remembered everything about her dear soul from her appearance to her disappearance. He recalled her perfect solid black eyes, her blonde but nearly snow white hair, and her nice complex body... He even recalled her loving personality that was able to look past a asshole such as himself. Someone who really really cared about him. Cared about him so much that she would bear his child. Care about him so much. That she ended up loving him. Diane loved him. And Rick loved her too...

He would do anything to get her back... He would do anything to feel her back in his arms once more. Hold her tenderly, not for lust, but for comfort. Nibble on her ear playfully, be graced with her sweet chuckles and laughter as he inhaled her scent of lavender before breaking their embrace and saying the three words he forbid using today.

"I love you."

He would kill to have that again. To redo everything he fucked up including such a relationship. Anything. To stop these god awful tears that dared to roll down his cheeks... So he clouded his mind. Imagined what things would be like if he actually got his lover back from the hell he called the deep parts of any universe or dimension out there. He watched himself retreat to his secret safe behind his bulletin board, grab a jar of blood labeled with a capital D.S, and enhance it to get a good chunk of the woman. He saw himself proceed to turn it into a infant, throw it into his enhancer and watched as the sleeping human was released from her chamber, back to the world in her naked adult form.

He didn't know why he would think of such a matter. He didn't even know if he was just mentally sick in the head. Or truly desired some love for once in his fucked up life. or wanted to feel the touch of his wife one more time... Whatever it was, he knew it was a horrible reason that forced him to think of such ordeals as tears finally dropped to the floor at the imagination of his wife, standing before him, dripping her essence, to ask such a serious question.

"Rick?... What happened to you? W-Where am I? And why am I naked? Rick?"

It was in that moment, as he stared into his love's eyes, he knew that just like all his other wacky and fucked up ideas,

_This was a reality..._


End file.
